bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenno Nai
Kenno Nai is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Kenno is 5 feet 5 inches tall. Though he has a rather lanky and small build, there is a little bit of muscle that can be noticed on him. Kenno has pale skin and his features appear as though he were sick, having bags around his amber eyes almost all the time. Kenno also has black hair that reaches down to his chin, though it rarely looks neat. He appears to be roughly sixteen or seventeen. Kenno's true age is approximately one hundred and eighty three years old. He wears the standard shinigami uniform, but on his obi he carries a metal box of medicine supplies rather than his zanpakuto across his back. Personality A determined individual overall, Kenno demonstrates perserverence and humility as often as he can. He tries hard to deter violence and openly shares his opinion that a death fighting is a life wasted. Kenno learns very quickly which he demonstrated when dressing the wounds of two severely injured men nearly perfectly despite having only learned any medical skills two weeks ago. His determination has lead him to some questionable actions, such as successfully studying for four days straight without stopping. Kenno also tries to show respect for every individual he meets, believing that if he is polite to someone that they will be polite in return. Since he has had a lack of education or friends to influence him, Kenno makes decisions based on what he finds logical. Usually this quality shows itself by making Kenno an astoundingly clear-minded person. It also manifests itself as a strong passion for his ideals to the point where he will not willingly give them up if he finds them logical. In combat, Kenno is a reluctant fighter to start until he is pushed to the point where he either mentally snaps or must fight back. Usually this results in Kenno's sense and pacifism being lost in favor of an animal sense of rage. History tl;dr: Kenno was abandoned by his family before he could remember anything about them, growing up in locations ranging from the rural areas surrounding the Rukongai and the Rukongai itself. He was very introverted back then and did not make many friends. Powers and Abilities High Hakuda Skill: Kenno (though he usually hides it) is adept at Hakuda despite his lack of proper training. Average Spiritual Pressure: After training with Hiroku and practicing certain exercises, Kenno has gained reiryoku levels of the average shinigami. His control over it is very limited, however, and thus he will Shunpo: Kenno has learned how to use shunpo through observation of shinigami fighting hollows. Keen Intellect: Kenno learns very quickly and is a logical thinker. He's also learned both Shunpo and Hakuda simply through observing shinigami as well as creatjng a medicine that heals others by accelerating cell reproduction. Zanpakutō Kenno has never attended the Academy, and thus has never found his Zanpakuto. Inventions/Equipment Accelerated Mitosis Medicine: To heal severe wounds quickly, Kenno created a mixture that accelerates the reproduction of cells. However, it cannot be used in battle as it will spread throughout the body (which would occur if a person overworked themselves) and overwork the cell reproduction until cells are no longer able to reproduce. 'Caffeine Tablet: '''Kenno surgically implanted a tablet into his body that constantly leaked small amounts of caffeine into his system, allowing him to stay awake for as long as he needed to. He can still fall asleep if he wants or needs to or if otherwise forced to. Statistics Trivia *Kenno once stated that he wants to die once he's achieved all he wants to achieve, before the world grows boring. Quotes *(To Hiroku Shikuga) ''"Let's see... If I had a month left to live, and I was still fully capable of everything I would normally be capable of... I wouldn't tell anyone. I'd be no less capable and of no less use, and thus I shouldn't allow myself to let my last month of life go to waste. If anything, I'd work harder to achieve something that would get me remembered. After all... If I were to never die, what would the point of doing anything be?" Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei